The present invention relates to a magnetically shielded conductor for use in applications where electromagnetic interference between closely spaced conductors cannot be tolerated.
The prior art has concentrated on obtaining effectively shielded conductors by surrounding the primary conductor with a secondary grounded conductor while separating the two conductors by a dielectric or insulating material. Coaxial cables are typical examples of this construction.
The construction of a coaxial cable requires the manufacture of two separate conductors and the separating material and final assembly of the components at or near finish size. Each connection requires two connectors or a connector of a specialized design.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,793 to Matsushita et al discloses a magnetic thin film wire having at least one thin film of an iron-nickel alloy of a compositional ratio of 50 percent of iron and 50 percent of nickel and at least one thin film of an iron nickel alloy of a compositional ratio of 21 percent of iron and 79 percent of nickel which are deposited in laminate arrangement. The wire is disclosed as being not subject to magnetostriction and having almost zero temperature coefficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,100 to Ichinose et al relates to soft magnetic materials of the nickel iron alloy type for use as magnetic cores in magnetic amplifiers and as memory elements. The use of 4-79 Moly Permalloy is disclosed therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thin wire having shielding properties for eliminating interference between closely spaced conductors.
Other and further objects will become apparent from reading the following description.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, there is provided a fine magnetically shielded conductor wire comprising a conductor core wire and a metallic sheath metallurgically secured to said conductor core wire, said sheath comprising a magnetically soft alloy comprising about 75 to 85 percent nickel and about 15 to 25 percent iron.